Phoenix and Frost
by admetaxo
Summary: One hides behind her icy walls, keeping her pain hidden. The other hides behind her fiery temper, never letting anyone in. When love draws them out, will it be enough to save them from the danger around the corner. My 1st fanfic so plz be nice and review!
1. I Really Hate Mornings

**Note:** I don't own Sky High or any of the characters in it all though I wish I did :D If I did, the story would be a bit more teen rated and I'd be with Warren ;D But my friend called dibs so I let her have him. But, I do own all my OCs

* * *

><p>Katie's POV<p>

I woke up with a start and my hand flew to my throat, clutching at my brother's necklace which was…missing. I scrambled out of bed and tore through my drawers, flipped my mattress, and rummaged around in my closet. Coming up empty handed, I ran down the stairs, nearly knocking over my barely awake twin sister Kat as she shuffled out of her room.

"What the hell got into that pyro," Kat mumbled as she reluctantly followed me down the stairs. She walked into the living room to find me under the coffee table searching for something.

"Katie," she said as she walked up behind me. I didn't respond. "Katie?" Her voice was rising in agitation. Still, I didn't reply. "Katherine!" I finally turned to look at her, my eyes bright and glossy with unshed tears. Kat, who—trust me on this one—was never at a loss for words, was stunned silent. She hadn't seen me cry since the day we'd found out our mother, Natalia Star, had been killed by Barron Battle.

"I can't find it Kat! I can't find Char's necklace!" My voice cracked, showing just how close to tears I was. Kat grabbed the silver chain around her neck that held our older brother Charlie's favorite lucky ring on it. I swear I could feel the pain that stabbed at her heart at the mention of his name. The memory of the morning he died flashed in my mind, still as freshly raw and painful as ever after seven years, before I pushed it away. I was blinking back tears so I didn't see the flash of silver on the back of my black Skillet t-shirt as I turned around to continue searching for my brother's necklace. But of course, ever observant as her name sake, Kat did.

"Katie," said Kat. Once again, her words fell on deaf ears. She grabbed my arm and yanked me around to face her. She grabbed Char's necklace form where it was hanging from the collar of my shirt. She placed it over my head before pulling me into a hug.

"Char wouldn't want you to beat yourself up about it Katie," she mumbled in my ear before pulling back. I wiped at my eyes and Kat cursed as she caught sight of the clock on the wall. "We gotta get ready for school."

I shuddered at the mention of Sky High. It was going to be torture to attend a school full of super powered kids. Kat slapped me upside the head, much like Gibbs off of NCIS, our favorite show, and shuffled out of the room. I heard her mumble, "That stupid pyro made me miss my beauty sleep," as she disappeared upstairs. I grinned and counted to three after I heard her door slam. I loved having such a caring sister. Her door opened and she screamed, "Give me back my new bag you walking matchstick!" I laughed as I jogged up the stairs, dodging the snowball thrown my way. Besides, she was really fun to mess with.

I quickly dressed in baggy, black cargo pants, a black tee with a flame design on one side, red fingerless gloves, and my favorite black combat boots. I brushed my teeth, secured my hair back with a pair of black chopsticks and jogged down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen to find Kat watching the toaster and humming the chorus to "Sugar, We're Going Down" by Fall Out Boy, a discarded silver wrapper on the counter next to her. When the toaster dinged, I snagged one of the Poptarts that flew into the air and sidestepped Kat as she tried to smack me. She growled at me before biting into her own Poptart.

"Is that really what you're wearing?"

I turned to Kat and raised a brow at her. The only thing really the same about us was the blood running through our veins. We both have brown hair but mine is a few shades lighter and laced with red streaks. Kat's is laced with icy blue and blonde streaks. My eyes are brown with a reddish tint and hers are an ice blue. While my favorite colors are black and red, Kat's are blue and black. We're both curvy but my hips are slightly larger and her butt is a bit bigger. I think you guys are starting to get the picture.

"You're one to talk," I quipped back around a mouthful of cookies and crème deliciousness. Kat was dressed in ripped skinny jeans tucked into below the knee Chuck Taylor's, a navy tank top with a snowflake design on her hip, and a short leather jacket.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her black leather satchel and the house keys from the dish by the door. I followed her out and she locked up behind me. Neither of us were morning people so we walked to our bus stop in silence, Kat drinking her Red Bull and me chugging my tea. Yeah, I happen to like tea. Get over it.

"Katie! Katie!" A little ball of energy barreled into me as I arrived at our stop, throwing me off balance and nearly knocking me to the ground.

I looked down at Tori, whose smile was so big I would be surprised if she didn't need Botox in the near future. Dressed in a pair of jeans, a Pikachu shirt, her long dark her hanging loose around her and large blue eyes dotted with green flecks, she was the epitome of cuteness. No one believed how dangerous the little Pokémon obsessed munchkin was until it was too late…for them.

"What are you so happy about," I grumbled. Tori was practically oozing happiness about her sophomore year at Sky High while I didn't want to go to that stupid floating piece of crap that qualified as a school at _all_. But after what had happened at my old school, I had no other choice. I needed to learn how to control my temper and the power flares that went with or the next time I lost it would be a hell of a lot worse.

"I get to retake my power placement test!" I groaned at the mention of power placement. Tori might want to do it since her powers had just come in but I just thought of it as a way for a bunch of Neanderthals to show off. I looked over at Ashley and Sapphire and they just shrugged helplessly.

"Here comes the bus," said Kat as she finished her Red Bull. I turned to see an ordinary looking yellow school bus driving toward us. Ash, Phire, and Tori walked to the edge of the sidewalk as the bus pulled up. Kat shuddered as she stared at it before looking around at all the houses on the street. Not seeing anyone, she shrugged of her jacket and let angle type wings of ice sprout from her back.

"The bus rides' _that_ bad?" Kat didn't normally use her wings and I'd never heard her complain about the bus before so her choosing to fly instead of taking the seemingly ordinary bus made me a bit nervous.

"Tori likes it."

I froze at that. If Tori liked the bus then it was some type of flying metal death trap that I wasn't riding. I valued my life too much.

I started taking off my backpack when Ashley grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the bus. "Nuh-unh, Katie. Phoebe wants you riding the bus so you're gonna ride it. And don't you even think about sprouting your wings 'cause I'll douse you in water so fast." She threw me an amused smirk over her shoulder as I scrambled to keep up with her. I cast Kat the universal look for 'help me' but she just shook her head and laughed.

"Ash is right. Aunt Phoebe did say you had to ride the bus today. I believe it was something about keeping your ass outta trouble."

I glared at Kat as she wiggled her fingers in a wave before taking off towards Sky High. I guess it was her way of getting back at me for always messing with her. Whoever had said payback was a bitch seriously should've kept their big mouth shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I know this chapter was kind of slow but I promise to pick up the pace. I don't know when I'll upload again but please try to review. Thanks my sweets!

~Gail


	2. First Introductions

**Note:** I don't own Sky High or any of the characters in it all though I wish I did :D If I did, the story would be a bit more teen rated and I'd be with Warren ;D But my friend called dibs so I let her have him. But, I do own all my OCs

* * *

><p>Katie's POV<p>

Sighing, I climbed onto the bus with Ashley close behind me. A chubby guy with an orange and white hat stopped me and said, "I'm Ron Wilson, bus driver. State your name, freshman."

I gritted my teeth and managed not to growl at Ron or set him on fire. Through clenched teeth I said, "I'm not a stupid freshman. And my _name _is none of your damn business." Ron looked opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it and nodded to me instead. Smart man.

I stalked to the back of the bus as Ashley apologized for my rude behavior and gave Ron my name. I rolled my eyes and the stares and the not-so-subtle glances the other kids kept throwing my way. After years of the same routine, I was used to them all judging me as some kind of freak.

Now, before any of you start judging me as some bitch who woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, know this: I'm not always this pissed off in the morning and I don't walk around with some I'm-pissed-at-the-whole-world attitude. You try going to a new school while you're a sophomore in high school. Try having to start over from scratch because of something that you have no control over.

I sat in the very last seat in the back and shoved my earphones in my ears. None of the girls followed me. They all knew how I was around people. I kept getting weird stares but I pretended to not see them as I sand along to Green Day under my breath.

When we got to one stop, my music was suddenly assaulting my ears. I'd blasted my iPod to drown out everyone on the bus and I could hardly hear it until now. The bus was silent enough to hear a pin drop. I looked up to see a guy standing in the isle directly in front your seat. _Damn, he's hot._ He was the _hottest_ guy I'd ever seen. Dressed in black jeans, a red wife beater, and a black leather jacket, he was smoking. No, I literally mean _smoking. _Plumes of grey smoke billowed of the sleeves of his jacket. I raised an eyebrow questioningly and looked at up at his face.

His red streaked black hair brushed his shoulders and captivating chocolate brown eyes locked with my own, causing my breath to catch in my throat.

"Katie! Hurry and snap out of it before he gets mad." Sapphire's voice echoed in my head. I blinked and shifted my gaze to the front of the bus where my blond telekinetic/telepathic was shooting me warning looks. It finally clicked what was going on.

I calmly removed my earphones as Mr. Tall, Dark, and Brooding clenched his teeth in annoyance. Muttering a curse, he flopped down next to me. Ignoring the shocked gasps, he pulled out a book and started reading. Content to play it that way, I placed my earphones back into my ears and went back to staring blindly out the window as I blocked out the world around me. Well, the rest of the world minus the guy sitting next to me. I was hyperaware of every single time part of him brushed against me. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on my music.

I was thrown out of my little bubble of Lincoln Park and Hedley when seatbelts automatically crisscrossed over my chest and strapped me to the seat. The bus started to pick up speed as we headed for a dead end that cut off at a cliff.

_He's not really going to—_

My thoughts were cut off by the bus going right of the cliff. I clamped my mouth shut, muffling the scream that was building in my throat and stopping my breakfast from making reappearance.

When the bus sprouted wings and we were no longer falling, I relaxed. I felt my hand heat up and I looked down to find that I was Mr. Tall, Dark, and Brooding's hand like a lifeline. I quickly let go and tilted my head down, letting my bangs shadow my face, which was probably an interesting shade of red. _Great, I'm not even off the bus yet and I've already made a fool of myself. Keep it up Katie, you're on a roll._

As soon as the wheels hit solid ground, I sprinted off the bus and hid behind one of the school walls. "Well fuck," I breathed as I tried to catch my breath.

"Katie! Why'd you run off like that?" Tori stopped in front of me. I stiffened in embarrassment as Ashley and Sapphire rounded the corner.

"N-no reason. I'm gonna go get my schedule. Later, guys." I walked off before they could say anything and made my way to the gym

* * *

><p>Kat's POV<p>

I landed on the grass and let my wings disappear as the freshman who'd almost ran into shot me a dirty look. It wasn't my fault he didn't know that the landing pads weren't a place for walking. I pulled a Red Bull and my sketchbook out of my bag as I sat under a tree. I had some time to kill before classes I was expected to be in the gym to watch the freshman take their power placement tests and for Principal Powers to give her speech.

I'd barely started drawing when my book was snatched away from me. _What the hell?_ I looked up to see a black and white stripped arm return to its owner, some few feet away, a tan hand holding my sketch book.

I stood up, grabbed my bag, and stomped over to where Lash and his chubby buddy, Speed, where by the steps, flipping through my drawings. "Give me back my book, you sad excuses for human beings." Lash and Speed exchanged a look and started laughing.

"What are you gonna do about it, Sidekick? Where's your boyfriend when you need him? Oh wait, he dumped you!" Lash and Speed continued to laugh as I tried to ignore the pain their comment caused. Leave it to them to bring up my jerk of an ex-boyfriend.

"I don't need him to hand both of you your asses. Now you have three seconds to act like the gentlemen I know you aren't and give me back my book before I make you both regret it." They just laughed and I sighed. Guess they weren't partial to proving me wrong and actually being gentlemen for once. I was about to freeze them where they stood when the wind picked up and my book flew out of Lash's hand and into the waiting hands of another. I turned to see a guy I'd never seen before.

He had short, chestnut colored hair that was tousled, kinda like he'd just rolled out of bed and soulful dark brown eyes. His lips were sinfully full and kissable but managed to look masculine at the same time. Tall, Dark and Handsome looked rugged and undeniably sexy dressed in a leather jacket, a grey Henley, and jeans that covered his black Vans. He looked like a friend of mine but my mind didn't dwell on that. It was much too preoccupied with wondering how best to capture him on paper. My hands were itching to sketch him. Better yet, maybe oils or pastels.

"Looks like you still need someone to look out for you, Sidekick." I turned shoot Lash a glare but he'd already turned and walked into the school.

"I was fine without you're help," I said after Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome had handed me my sketchbook. He raised a brow.

"Unless things have changed while I was out of the country, shouldn't the words coming out of your mouth be somewhere along the lines of 'thank you'? You can put away the claws now, kitten. The trouble's run off." I wanted to wipe that smug smile of his face. He thought he was cute with his looks and his British accent. Yeah, I was a sucker for accents but hit ego was a bit inflated for my tastes.

"Cute but you can go find someone else to inflate that ego of yours, mate." He looked shocked that I hadn't thanked him for his help but he soon started laughing. I left, but not before his laughter caused warmth to flow through my veins.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Thank you to blackrose29405 for being the first to review and to FlamingHooligan and bestbuy25 for being the first to subscribe to the Story Alert. I really appreciate it! This chapter is for you guys<p>

Please continue to subscribe and review because it's those of you that do that keep me uploading.

Thanks my sweets!

~Gail


	3. Power Placement

Chapter 3

Kat's POV

I walked into the gym and went straight past Ash, Tori, Phire, Will, Layla, Maj, Zach, and Ethan. Instead, I continue to where Warren sat a bleacher behind them, brooding like always. He'd been kind of testy since his break up with Lexi Frost, the schools' Ice Princess. She was as cold and as bitchy as people expected Ice Elementals to be. I hated Lexi since my ex had cheated on me with her. Well that, and the fact that when Warren had found out, he'd been crushed and he still hadn't fully gotten over it. He'd never admitted it but I could tell. I'd been friends Warren since we were in eight grade but we'd gotten really close after that. God, just thinking about that girl made me want to beat the crap out of her for what she had done to both me and Warren.

"Who woke you up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," asked Warren. I turned to him and told him about Lash, Speed, and the guy I'd met.

"The dude was a total arrogant ass," I exclaimed when I was done.

"So you had a problem with thanking him?" Warren lips were twitching.

"It's not funny! Besides, you know I don't have a problem saying thank you. I didn't need his help on the first place. You know that. I was doing just fine on my own."

Warren nodded and we both focused our attention on Boomer as he rose up from the floor. "Shut UP," he bellowed and the gym quieted. "We have a couple of sophomores who need to take their Power Placement tests before I can take care of the freshman. Now who's going first?" Tori jumped up from her seat and bounded up onto the platform.

"I can shape-shift and create illusions," she said. Then she started to shrink and yellow fur sprouted from her body. Next, long black tipped yellow ears formed on her head and a lightning bolt shaped tail appeared. Tori had turned into Pikachu. I laughed as she then created a bunch of other Pokémon around her. When she was back to normal, Boomer labeled her a hero and sent her off to get her new schedule with an amused smile. Who knew Boomer could have a soft spot for Tori. But then again, who didn't.

A familiar face I stepped onto the platform. I nudged Warren when I realized who it was. "That's the egotistical ass I was telling you about."

Warren looked at me like I was crazy. "You really don't recognize who that is?" When I shook my head Warren started laughing. "That 'egotistical ass' is my older brother Derik. And the last time I checked, one of your closest friends."

My jaw dropped and I realized just how stupid I had been. I'd known Derik had looked familiar and no one else I knew dared call me 'kitten'. It should have clicked right away. He looked different but as I stared at him, he started to look more and more like my best friend.

When Derik caught me staring, he smirked and winked at me. Then he powered up.

Like Warren, Derik's powers were tied to his emotions. But whereas Warren got his powers from their dad, Derik had their mother's powers. I watched as his eyes clouded over and it started raining outside. At first it was just a slight shower but it soon turned into thundering rain. Thunder clapped, lightning struck, and the winds outside picked up. As quickly as the storm started, it ended and the sky was clear once more. _I wonder what the civilians are gonna think of that._

"You couldn't have just caused a little storm in here, could you," mumbled Boomer as he scribbled something on his clipboard. Derik just shrugged. "Whatever kid, you're a hero. Now go get your schedule before you cause any more trouble we have to explain. Damn, I don't think I can deal with anymore Peace kids." Derik went rigid at Boomer's mention of his association with his dad. His eyes clouded over for a split second and I swear his hand started to glow but he turned away and walked out of the gym before I could be sure.

As soon as Derik left, my aunt walked in with Katie by her side. I groaned and Warren followed my gaze. His eyebrows went up as he looked back and forth between me and Katie. I could practically hear the wheels in his head turning as her recognized my twin. _Damn, this is gonna be_ very _interesting_.

* * *

><p>Katie's POV<p>

I'd gone to see my aunt before heading to the gym and we'd gotten my schedule taken care of. It's not like we didn't know which class I'd end up in. With my powers, it wasn't much of a mystery.

She escorted me into the gym and led me up onto platform where a guy was standing in a white hat, a blue jacket, knee socks, and short shorts. If this was how he dressed every day, I'd be scarred for life and blind as hell really soon.

"Principal Powers."

"Coach Boomer, this is the other transfer student, Katherine Star." Boomer raised his brows as he recognized my last name. "Katherine, this is Coach Boomer. He'll be administering your power placement test." My aunt turned and smiled at me before disappearing in a bright, sparkly "comet" and zooming out of the gym.

When she was gone, Boomer turned to me. "Power up."

I crossed my arms and stood there. "No." Boomer looked at me as if I had grown another head. I swear I could hear Kat groan from the bleachers and I smirked.

"I said POWER UP!" He raised his voice at the end and "boomed" the last part at me. My bangs flew back with the force of his voice. I just shoved a finger in my ringing air and shot Boomer the universal look_ for was that really necessary_.

Boomer looked shocked. Most people normally fell over when he created a sonic boom but then again, I wasn't most people. I'd figured he was gonna use his powers and I'd steeled myself against it.

"Please, don't waste my time." I heard snickers from the bleachers as a few kids laughed. Boomer was furious now. He had every right to be pissed since I had shown him up in front of his class.

Muttering a curse, he pulled a little remote out of his pocket and pressed a button, a smug smile on his face. I heard doors swing open above my head and I looked up to see a beat up car falling from the ceiling. Acting on instinct, I dove forward, rolled out of the way, and landed in a crouch. I standing up, I looked at Boomer as if he was mental.

"Where's your straight jacket, you psychotic bastard? You just dropped a friggin' car on me!" My voice was shrill with anger. What person in his right mind tried to drop a car on somebody? I really needed to talk to my aunt about the people she hired as teachers. Maybe she could make a psychiatric evaluation apart of the screening.

Boomer ignored me and pressed another button on his stupid remote. I didn't have a nanosecond to think about what might happen before I was launched into the air. My eyes widened as I saw the wall on the other side of the gym coming closer and closer towards me. _I can't fly, you idiot! _Well, I actually could but that meant giving in and I wasn't about to do that.

Instead, I planted my feet against the wall when I came in contact with it and pushed off. I flipped in midair before landing on my feet.

Frustrated, Boomer called for his flunkies, Speed and Lash. I felt something smack my backside. I turned to see a stripe clad arm return to its owner. _Did he just do what I think he did?_ "Nice ass," called Lash, a cocky smirk on his face.

My arms instantly lit up, sending the skin below my elbows up in flames. I threw a fire ball at Lash and he fell to the floor, rolling around to put out his jeans. "Nice ass," I called. I smirked as the gym erupted in laughter.

Suddenly, something whirred past my vision a couple of times. I stared down, confused, and watched as the flames on my arms flickered before dying out. The oxygen in the air was thinning and my lungs hungered for air.

I couldn't breathe. Black spots danced across my vision as I fought a losing battle with consciousness. I saw one bright orange light streak across my vision, followed by one of Kat's ice blasts. Then, I blacked out.

* * *

><p>Kat's POV<p>

I kept shooting ice at Speed until I could see his lips turning blew. He was lucky I hadn't frozen him for the inside out. Yet.

I thanked Warren for hitting Speed before I bounded down the bleacher steps. I was sure my form was probably fuzzy around the edges but I didn't care. My inner animal was screaming to get out and I wasn't in a mood to stop her.

I should probably explain me and Katie's powers now. Along with Katie being able create fire and not get burned by it, she can also control fire, including ones that she didn't create and set her entire self on fire.

I can create ice from any liquid or just from air, which if you thing about it, also has moisture in it. I can also become ice itself. I control ice in its various forms like hail and snow. But once something becomes liquid, I have to freeze it again before I can use it.

But we both have a power only a few people know about. Katie and I can shift forms. Katie can become a wolf with brownish-orange fur and I can become a white snow leopard. And because those animals are half of who we are, we can use certain attributes of our animals in our human for.

Boomer stopped me before I could reach Katie. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT STAR?" Mimicking Katie's earlier movement, I stuck a finger in my ear as Boomer's voice blew my hair and jacket back. "So you been holding out on me, aye? I should have known you were lying when you said you could only throw snowballs. Considering your mother's powers, that would be nearly impossible. Do you know how far behind you're gonna be in your Hero classes. What the hell made you pretend to be a sidekick last year?" I just shrugged and didn't bother to answer his question. Sidestepping him, I ran for Katie who was sprawled out on the floor.

Yeah, I faked being a sidekick for a year. Powers are a big part of the Sky High social hierarchy. People with the best powers are at the top of the food chain. They'd be considered as the popular kids but most of them were snocs with the rare exception. I saw just how those at the top of the food chain acted and decided I didn't want to be a part of it. So I only showed a little of what I could do. Besides, I'd been waiting for him to find out so I'd been doing both sets of classwork so I wouldn't be behind when I eventually ended up on the Hero track. Suck on that you glorified bullhorn!

I knelt beside Katie and slapped her with an iced over hand. The girl was a deep sleeper and it was the only way I knew how to get her up.

She bolted awake, her hand on fire and ready to roast the idiot that had woken her up. Oh wait, that happened to be me.

When she saw that it was only me, she put the flame out. I helped her up and she threw a fireball at Speed before stomping over to bleachers and sitting next to Ash, Phire, Maj, and Layla. Instead of following Katie, I went to talk to Boomer. He turned to face me when I tapped him on his shoulder.

"I challenge Speed and Lash to a game of Fight to the Finish." Boomer's brows raised in surprise before he shook his head.

"This is my class, Star, and I call the shots. Furthermore, the freshmen aren't done with their power placement, I haven't taught them how to play, and the games don't start 'til next week." I looked over at the group of twenty, maybe thirty freshmen before turning to look back at Boomer with a brow raised.

"There's like, what, twenty of them? Seriously Coach, take a look. Besides, what better way to teach the freshman than to have a demonstration?" I wagged my eyebrows and he rolled his eyes at me. "You don't want me telling Principal Powers how my sister's power placement test ended with her passed out, now do you? I bet she'd be glad to hear how her niece ended being sexually harassed and then almost suffocated. If we settle this with a 'friendly' battle of Fight to the Finish, she doesn't have to hear about this."

Boomer stared at me with a mixture of disbelieve and grudging respect. It wasn't everyday a student tried to blackmail him. Finally he sighed and said, "Speed, Lash, suit up! You and the Star twins are gonna participate in a game of Fight to the Finish."

I ran up to Katie, grabbed her, and dragged her to the girl's locker room to get changed as she mumbled about not knowing what the heck was going on.

Speed and Lash thought I was some lowly sidekick, huh? Well they're were definitely in for a surprise.

* * *

><p>Okay, that's the third chapter folks! Don't hesitate to tell me what you think. If I get a few reviews, I might update my little fight scene a bit early ;D<p>

A ginormous thank you to _**My Friends Call Me Cookie**_ for being my second reviewer, for adding this to your story alert, for adding this to your favorites, for adding me to your fav author list and for adding me to you author alerts. Now that's waht I'm talkin' bout people!

I also want to thank **_frozenangel1988_** for adding this to their story alerts, **_starpower21_ **for adding this to their favorites, **_diana22sam0_2** for adding this to their favorites,**_darkangel856_** for adding this to their story alerts.

And this is a special thanks to **_taytayfanatical_** and **_Talis Ruadair_** and **_wisegirl502_** for giving me the confidence to post this. Check out some of their stories!

If you want more of Phoenix and Frost, you have to review. to know when I've posted more, subscribe to the story alerts for this one. And to hear about my other works, subcscribe to author alerts, which tell you when I've updated ANY of my stories

Much Love,

~Gail

P.S. I've posted another fanfic. This one is a Sky High/ X-men crossover. I hope you guys check it out. It's called _**Victim of Circumstances**_. But don't worry, I AM GOING TO CONTINUE _**Phoenix and Frost**._ Laters!


	4. Speed & Lash v Kat & Katie

I'm sorry I took so long to update but my birthday was Saturday (the 14th!) and I celebrated all weekend. I was going to post last night but I had a test to study for and I was utterly exhausted. But it's her for you now so enjoy.

Would you all be so kind as to review for me, please! That would be a lovely belated birthday present :D

I like the thank everyone who's reviewed and subscribed and Favorited! You guys are the reason I continue to post!

Don't forget to check out my new story, Victim of Circumstance!

Thanks again and much love,

~Gail

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Katie's POV

Kat dragged me into the girl's locker room and ordered me to get dressed. She opened the door to a small room filled with armor and protective clothing. She started to get dressed.

"I'm not putting this on. I rather go out there go out there and kill those guys with a game as an excuse." Kat stared at me a moment before sighing. It sounded like the sigh you make when you're trying to keep your cool while dealing with a trying person.

"Let me explain to you the unspoken rules of Sky High. When you have a problem with someone, you challenge them to a game of the Save the Citizen of Fight to the Finish. You get to beat the crap out of that person while humiliating them in front of basically the whole school, all while under the pretense of a friendly game. Since you can't use your powers outside of the gym without getting landing in power-neutralizing detention, gym is the only place to duke it out and get away with it." As tempting as that sounded—which trust me, it was pretty tempting—I didn't think it be as satisfying as playing by my own rules. I'd rather take my chances.

Kat must have seen my decision on my face because she said, "What part of power-neutralizing detention do you not get? You better enjoy spending a few extra hours locked in a room without your powers, Speed and Lash sitting alongside you, because that's how today will end if you choose to take care of them outside of gym." I cringed at that. I hadn't processed the whole power sucker of a detention room. And after my last experience with something similar, I wasn't about to be put in the same situation again.

I'd been without my powers once when I was eleven. A girl had made a comment about Char dying just to get away from me and I'd kicked her ass for it. I'd also taken a chunk out of her leg and set her hair on fire. My parents had put me in anger management. I was kicked out after the first session and they'd strapped a power neutralizing bracelet onto my arm for a month until I'd decided to control my temper. I'd nearly gone crazy without my powers.

Sighing in defeat, I pulled my shirt over my head and changed. I pulled on my gym clothes, which consisted of a red tank top and a pair of black leggings and sneakers. Kat changed into a pair of spandex shorts and a blue tank. When we were both dressed we helped each other strap on the armor we were required to wear. The armor was just some padding that was supposed to protect our vital organs. I bet those things didn't do crap to really help but they made us wear it because some powers that be (a.k.a the people running this loony bin) made it mandatory.

"This place is so stupid," I mumbled as we walked out of the locker room.

"Deal with it Katie. You're here to stay. Besides, it's your fault for practically bombing the locker room at your old school." Kat was exaggerating. I'd just accidentally set a something on fire. It was a tiny little fire anyway, nothing to be expelled for.

"It wasn't my fault!"

Kat gave me that look that clearly says _you're kidding me_. "The friggin' lockers were _melted_ Katie."

"That's the hottest I've ever gotten," I said with a smile on my face as I chuckled. Kat's lips twitched and soon we were both laughing. Okay, so I might have been playing down the amount of damage I had actually caused earlier. The locker room walls had been burned all the way to the beams underneath and the lockers had been melted down to an unrecognizable pile of greenish colored goo. How they had gotten the civilians to believe whatever crap they had fed them I'll never know.

"If you two are done giggling like little school girls, I'd like to finish this before lunch." I scowled at Boomer but followed Kat into the mini arena that had somehow appeared while we had been gone. Speed and Lash waited for us on the other side of the ring.

"Alright, for those of you newbies that don't know what's going on, this game is called Fight to the Finish. It's played just the way it sounds. Two teams will fight until one team is left standing and they have five minutes to do it. Alright, five minutes on the clock. On my whistle, the game starts." Boomer's whistle sounded and the game began.

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

Tori ran into the gym after she had gotten her schedule and sat between of Ashley, Sapphire, Layla and Magenta. Since everyone was in the gym for power placement, classes had been postponed until the day after. Derik walked in after her and went to sit next to Warren as Boomer started explaining Fight to the Finish. Derik was surprised to see Kat as one of the players.

"What the hell is she doing down there," asked Derik. Before Warren could answer, Boomer's whistle sounded and the game started.

Lash's arms stretched out and wrapped themselves around Katie's waist. He started to pull her towards him but she lit up, burning every part of him that touched her. He pulled his arms away, crying out in pain. Speed was on her in the next instant. He whirred past her a few times before he was blown back by a blast of ice from Kat.

Lash tried wrapping his arms around Kat's waist and she let him pull her across the ring. When she was right next to him, she struck out. Her limbs coated in ice, she punched Lash in the face before bringing her leg upwards and delivering a round house that knocked Lash out cold. He collapsed to the floor, his face bloodied from where Kat's ice strikes had come in contact with him.

Katie, on the other hand, was dealing with a Speed who wasn't quite living up to his name. While he was still running faster than most humans, his movements were sluggish and not as quick as they normally were. When he came at Katie, she clapped her hands together and sent out a blast of fire that sent Speed flying in Kat's direction. Kat back flipped out of the way and watched as Speed crashed into a wall, knocked unconscious as he slumped against it.

"Kat and Katie are the winners," boomed Boomer. The class erupted in cheers and both girls stood there for a moment as they took in their handy work. Feeling eyes on them, both girls stared up into the bleachers. Katie stared up into Warren's dark, entertained gaze, speechless. Kat stared up at Derik, his chocolate colored orb wide with astonishment. She smiled and winked at him. "I told you this kitten didn't need your help!"


	5. Enter: Will Stronghold

I know I haven't uploaded in FOREVER! Yes, that makes me a mean person but I have good news! I can update quicker now 'cause I'm on summer break! WooHoo! But, for the next few weeks, it's gonna be erratic. I have summer reading crap to do and apparently I can't write unless I've read for and hour. I know, not fair, but my mother's word is law.

Thanks to everyone for waiting patiently. I wanted to do shout-outs but my email is being retarded right now so I can't check to see how reviewed, fav'd, ect. So I'll just have to shout out to everybody!

Thank you so much for bearing with me. I hope you guys enjoy!

~Gail

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"Don't talk to me. I'm mad at you," I said as Derek followed me through the lunch line. I added a bottle of pink lemonade to the tray I had already filled with a chicken salad sandwich, a pear, and a brownie, paid for my lunch and left the line. Derek followed me to my table near the windows at the back of cafe. I passed Gwen on my way there and she smiled at me. I didn't have it in me at the moment to ignore the chill that went down my spine at the sight of her and play polite. There was something about her that always bugged me but she'd always been nice so I'd shrugged it off.

I plopped down into one of the plastic chairs and Derek sat beside me.

"C'mon kitten, don't be like that."

"Don't be like what Derek?" I filled my voice with as much venom as I could muster. Derek flinched so I figured I was doing a pretty good job. "Are you saying I shouldn't ignore you like you ignored me for the last three friggin' years? I think I have the right to act whatever way I feel like right now. And you know what; I don't feel like talking to you." I slammed my pink lemonade down.

Derek let out a heavy sigh and the next thing I knew, he had his hands around my waist and he had pulled me into his lap. I struggled against him but he just held on tighter. "Let me go!"

"No," he said. I huffed and looked away from him. He moved a hand from my waist and gripped my chin, turning me to face him. Someone cleared their throat behind us and I looked over Derek's shoulder to find Warren behind us, smirk on his face. His smile quickly disappeared though when he saw how pissed I was. He made Derek put me back in my seat before sitting on the other side of me and pulling out his book to read. I would have done the same but I had left the book I'd been reading at home on my nightstand.

"Hey Kat," called Katie as she walked up to our table, her booted feet clicking against the linoleum floor. She made a face when she saw Warren.

"This isn't over kitten," Derek whispered in my ears, causing a tingle to travel down my spine. I showed no sign of acknowledging him, content to pick at my sandwich.

"What the hell is Mr. Grouchy doing here," she asked as she took the chair across from me. My eyebrows rose in surprise. _How does Katie know Warren? _She answered my silent question as if she could read my mind.

"We met on the bus this morning when Sparky here tried to intimidate me because I was sitting in his seat."

"You were," stated Warren as he snapped his book closed.

Katie continued as if he hadn't spoken. "Apparently he doesn't understand that his name wasn't on it."

"You're right, I apologize." We all gaped at Warren. I snuck a look at Derek to see if he was a surprised as I was. He definitely was.

Warren Peace didn't apologize to anyone, especially near strangers. I mean, it was like pulling teeth to get him to even admit to being wrong, let alone apologizing.

Katie sputtered. "Um… okay," she mumbled. She pulled the left over chow-mien from last night's takeout and picked up some noodles with the chopsticks she'd brought.

"Yeah, well I figured it's the least I could since you were kind enough to let go of my hand this morning," said Warren, a big cheeky smile on his face, his one dimple exposed. God, I couldn't remember the last time I had seen that dimple. And I definitely couldn't remember the last time I'd seen Warren flirt with anybody. I don't even think he'd flirted with Icy when they'd been dating.

"Are you okay Warren? Are you feeling fine? Has your temperature dropped or something?" I couldn't help it. I reached over to touch his forehead. I wasn't worried about a temperature spike. Because of Warren' powers, he was always warmer than most just like with my powers, I was always cooler than most. No, a temperature drop was what you had to worry about with him.

He shot me a mock glare and shrugged me off. But his glare was one hundred percent real when Will Stronghold and his friends walked up.

"Hey Kat—" Will stopped speaking and gulped when he realized I was sitting with Derek and Warren Peace aka, his "arch enemies." I rolled my eyes as I turned in my seat to see his friend all halt behind him. I turned to Warren and glared, hoping he would take the hint and stopping giving the poor boy a death glare. He didn't. He ignored me and continued to shoot daggers at Will. _Typical._

"Um n-never mind. I'll see you later Kat," mumbled Will, his voice shaky, before turning and walking to a table on the other side of the room. Layla quickly followed after him, always the ever supportive friend. Magenta, Ethan and Zach stayed a little longer before telling me they'd see me and Katie later and going to sit with Will.

Warren and Derek both stared at Will murderously all throughout lunch. After twenty minutes of their crap, I couldn't take it anymore.

"You're both insufferable," I exclaimed as I glared at both of them. "You're too bullheaded to get over this hatred you have for the Commander and Jetstream and now you're taking it out on their son! Tell me, what has Will ever done to you, huh?" I looked at them. Warren continued to glare at poor Will, his temperature rising until I could feel hit rolling off him like waves. Derek was no better. His eyes had become cloudy around the edges and the air around him was heavy and thick with anger. Talk about feeling the tension. Katie got up after a moment and went to go sit with Tori, Sapphire and Ashley, who had joined Will and the others.

When neither of them answered me I threw down my half eaten sandwich, grabbed my lemonade, my pear, and my bag and stalked out of the cafeteria without another word to either of them. If they wanted to act that way, it was fine by me. They could just be bunch of assholes all by themselves then.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think. Hit the review button. If you haven't noticed, it's right below this. Fav, subscribe, ect. It's greatly appreciated. Do ya thing and keep reading. And Happy Birthday Mom! Luv ya!<p>

~Gail


End file.
